Of Black Spells and Green Magic
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Rated for safety. All standard disclaimers apply. Sequal to Understanding Love. Same pairings but focussed on the BBxR relationship. Robin asks Star a very important Question. Raven is cursed and Beast Boy's heart is torn to peices... and then rebuilt
1. Default Chapter

**Of Black Spells and Green Magic**

**R**aven sighed unhappily as the first rays of morning hit her pale skin. She rolled to her side and pulled her silky blue sheets up over her head. After six years of living in Titan's Tower she still could not get used to the blinding sunlight that glittered through her large window. She again wondered why she had chosen this room. Everyone else could sleep peacefully as their rooms were inner rooms in the tower but Raven had chosen an outer room, one which only had three walls and a giant window to substitute the fourth.

She groaned with irritation but finally got out of bed. She stretched her long limbs and wandered into the hall. Raven shivered slightly and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later she emerged in fresh clothes. Raven walked silently down the halls, her thoughts diverted to Robin's room as she passed his door; audible giggles could be perceived.

She rolled her eyes. Starfire and Robin had been dating for about three months and now every morning they could be heard whispering little romantic words back and forth. Robin was too serious during the day and Star too shy to talk about their relationship so they talked their little hearts out every morning at the crack of dawn. Again Raven rolled her violet eyes. Love, that was an almost sickening emotion. She cringed, remembering Cyborg and BB's little escapade into her mind. She was surprised that her emotion of love was still alive.

By now she was in the kitchen. Raven set a pot of water on the stove and set a cup and tea bag next to it. She thought a moment before taking out the honey and a teaspoon. Perhaps a little sweetness would be nice this morning. Raven left the water to boil and then situated herself in front of a window to meditate. As she hovered in the quiet her chant came out low and soft as she quickly found her center. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion… Raven suddenly felt a strange and disturbing emotion course through her veins. What was it? She concentrated on the emotion… it was not her own. She tried in vein to uncover the emotion but… The tea kettle began to sing so she gave up her efforts and tended to her drink. After discarding the tea-bag the gothic Titan strode to her room nervously.

Raven now brushed her indigo hair, she had let it grow down slightly past her shoulder blades and her natural highlights of lilac and silver were beginning to glitter through her silky locks.

Raven looked troubled as she braided the small tendril of black hair that graced her cheek. She tied it with a blue ribbon that matched her cloak. Raven looked at herself in her mirror. She was much different now, appearance wise. Her hair, of course, but also her face. Raven's gem was now clear. It shimmered like a diamond but traces of gold swirled in it. She now wore a little make-up too. Her eyelids were dusted with faint glitters of copper and gold, her cheeks carried a soft lilac blush, and her lips were painted in a soft burgundy.

Raven's usual cape was now replaced with a navy blue cloak of velvet. It was trimmed in silver and had tiny golden sparkles littered across it. Beneath her cloak she wore her new ensemble. She wore a strapless, ebony, silk top that ended just below her chest and then became sheer black netting down to her slim waist.

Her skirt was plain black leather with a slit running from mid-thigh down to its end… which wasn't very far as the skirt stopped about six inches from the knee. Replacing her old boots her feet were now clad in leather boots that rose to just below her knee. The boots were plain with high, slim heels and a single silver buckle at the side of her ankles. The only item that had remained in her wardrobe was her gold belt which fell elegantly on her slim hips.

She reemerged from her room which closed with a slight whoosh. As she moved peacefully towards the living room, sipping her tea serenely, a slight rustle could be heard from her long cloak as it brushed the floor. She brought the cup to her lips as she went and was about to take a sip when…CRASH she burnt her tongue and the cup broke on the floor. Beast Boy… he will pay. She vowed angrily to herself as she headed towards his room… the source of the crash.

"Raven, I'm sorry…" he stuttered.

"I burnt my tongue, you will pay" she said in her now monotone voice.

"I said I was sorry." He said getting angry. "Today isn't exactly my day and you still give me the cold shoulder. Raven, we're supposed to be friends. Just get out." He said. He was getting fed up with Raven, six years and she wants to murder him because the plate of tofu he dropped made her burn her tongue. He pushed past a stunned Raven and ran to the roof.

"But… you burnt my tongue…" Raven whispered pathetically. She was surprised to realize Beast Boy's words hurt… because they were true. Now all she had to do was work up the nerve to apologize; easier said than done…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anniversary Tears

Raven was silent when Cyborg asked where BB was and she simply turned away in shame when Starfire said he had been crying all night. She struggled through breakfast guiltily but when Robin said the changeling had refused to come down from the roof for food and was still crying up there now, she couldn't wait any longer. She abruptly stood from her chair and was consumed in black energy as she slid down into the floor and then shot out as a raven. The black raven soared up through the ceiling and onto the roof and then dissipated into thin air leaving an uncomfortable Raven alone on the roof with Beast Boy.

"Um… BB?" Raven asked unhappily.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy answered bitterly. "I don't need to be yelled at today, okay?" he said. Raven felt incredibly awkward standing there but with a deep breath she plunged in.

"Beast Boy, I, uh, came to apologize for this morning… I overreacted. I was still half asleep and, well I don't think that's a very good excuse but…" Raven sighed in exasperation. "Beast Boy, I came to say I was sorry about your door and for being mean this morning and I hope you can forgive me because…" Raven paused. "Because you were right… I am supposed to be your friend, and no matter what my reasoning is… treating you badly is wrong." Raven spoke quietly, gazing at the toe ((for Taylor: at the deda… lol)) of her boot. Beast Boy looked at her, caught off guard.

Wow, he thought, she really means I-… did she just say I was right about something? Beast Boy sighed.

"Rae, it's nothing. I forgive you. I got a little carried away myself; it's just, it's the anniversary of Terra's… well I guess you could call it her death because… we're never gonna find away to make her not stone again, are we?" BB hung his head sadly. Raven suddenly understood the emotion that had caught her so off guard this morning… it had been Beast Boy's emotion, and it had been a mix of relief and sorrow. Beast Boy was letting go of Terra and it was mentally killing him. A flicker of compassion lit in the dark girl's eyes. She should have known… it was Terra's 3rd anniversary, so to speak. She hesitantly put a pale hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It'll pass Beast Boy… I promise…" she sighed. Raven couldn't help but feel incredibly strange trying to comfort the poor guy. She was trying to tell the only person she ever had feelings for that the girl HE loved had been gone for three years and wasn't coming back, yet all things would be ok. What? She mentally hit herself. She did NOT have feelings for that ball of green fluff. Raven heard the door to the roof rip from its hinges. Raven's eyes became wide and she quickly removed her hand and hurried to her room. Beast Boy looked at Raven as she walked away, what was that about? He sighed and looked back out at the city. Unknown to Raven, Beast Boy knew a lot more about things than she thought and now in that little brain of his whirred thoughts of Raven's powers. Perhaps, he thought, she could show certain emotions without loosing control… and she just didn't know it. Beast Boy shrugged off thoughts of Raven and turned his attention back to memories of Terra… painful memories. He sighed and a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Goodbye Terra," he whispered and then he turned and walked back into the tower.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, just because I'm posting the whole thing right now doesn't mean I want Reviews on just the ending chappie. If you can spare a moment, please review. Even if it's one line. Anyone have comments on the Titan's new looks? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dear Terra, There is another

Raven entered her room and buried her face into a down pillow. Why was she feeling like this again? Before Terra had come, Raven had felt something towards Beast Boy but she had pushed it away, her powers were too dangerous. When Terra had come it was a window of opportunity and Raven swore to herself the feelings were gone. But now they were resurfacing and she couldn't help but wonder if they would leave.

Beast Boy sat in his room thinking… it hurt to think but he had to do it… he groaned. I hate this he thought. I can't possibly be trying to UNDERSTAND Raven; I don't think SHE can understand herself! He banged his head against the wall in irritation. Raven walked in and lifted a perfect eyebrow at Beat Boy's disturbing ritual. She shook her head and pulled the hood of her cloak up.

Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven and his cheeks glowed crimson…"Uh, hi?" he said in embarrassment. Raven shook her head.

"You have a very strange way of dealing with things." She replied in her usual emotionless voice. She left. Beast Boy stared after her. Was it possible that Terra was really old news? Was it possible that he was over the pretty blonde and was now possibly feeling something towards the dark and mysteriously beautiful Raven? Beast Boys peanut sized brain began to throb with all of thinking that had been going on and he plopped on his bed. He brushed a dirty sock and a rubber duck from the pillow and lay down. He sighed and fell into a troubled, but dreamless sleep.

Raven shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the overly romantic couple. "You are undamaged friend Raven?" inquired the gorgeous but naïve Tameranian. Raven had begun to feel incredibly nervous as she left Beast Boy's room. She hoped she said nothing wrong. As she walked into the living room a light bulb shattered above her and a shard of glass cut her hand.

"I'm fine Starfire, just a little cut "she said. Starfire looked skeptically at the red stained shard that lay on the floor.

"Raven, what's up? You having problems with your powers or something? You haven't lost control like that since, well, since about the time Terra showed up." Robin raised his eyebrow, but to the others it simply looked like the left side of his mask had widened. Starfire nodded in agreement and Robin held her hand. Raven rolled her eyes and got up.

"I didn't loose control, Robin. I just, uh, wanted to get you guys to stop slobbering over one another while I was in the room." She said unhappily. She didn't like direction the conversation had been headed. She left the room quickly. I need to meditate, she thought miserably, things are getting way to out of hand, and I DO NOT have feelings for Beast Boy she mentally screamed as an afterthought. Robin shrugged and then stood.

"What do you say we go to the mall, Star?" He asked.

"Glorious! I would be most happy to journey to the mall of shopping with you!" She said. Robin smiled, she was always so happy when Robin proposed to do anything with her, even though they usually did something together every day they weren't fighting crime. He laughed to himself, he could probably ask her to clean toilets with him and she'd follow him joyfully. He offered Star his arm. She looped her slim arm through his and he escorted her to his motorcycle. She hopped on the back and put her arms around his waist, her head nestled against his back. He smiled and they started off.

Raven hovered in front of her window and slipped into a trance like state as her usual chant came out as a mere whisper. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metri- I wonder what Beast Boy is doing, wait NO, find you center Raven. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos.

"Raven?" Beast Boy cautiously interrupted her. She fell to the ground with a light thud as he broke her concentration. She turned irritably.

"What," she said a little too harshly. He visibly cringed. Her eyes softened. "Come in Beast Boy" she said wearily. He entered fearfully; he remembered all too well what happened last time he was in here. He took a few cautious steps and then made a beeline for her bed. He leapt up and sat cross-legged on her covers. His eyes darted around and then he seemed to calm down. Raven simply watched all this skeptically. What ever. She sighed and sat across from him on her bed. "Well?" she prodded.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to visit Terra"… He held up a small piece of folded paper. "I want to put his there." He said.

"She can't exactly read," Raven stated dryly.

"I know," his face fell.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," she sighed and stood. She pulled her hair from her face and stuffed it in her cloak before pulling up her hood. The small braid of black hair fell forward and rested against her cheek. She began to walk out the door and BB just sort of sat and watched. The door closed behind her. Beast Boy's eyes became very wide and he "Ghaaed" as he realized he was in Raven's room alone. He scrambled after her.

They walked down the lonely alleys that lead to Terra's resting place. Raven stood a respectful distance away while Beast Boy mournfully placed the note down at the foot of the 'Terra statue'.

Raven could not bring herself to look at the stone girl. She felt a tiny prickle of jealousy invade her thoughts as she waited, a trashcan lid glowed a dangerous black and she quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere. BB sighed, touching one of Terra's cold lifeless hands before joining Raven. He nodded and they left back to the tower. A gentle breeze ruffled the note and it opened to reveal a simple, yet utterly beautiful epistle. Beast Boy was obviously a much deeper being than anyone could have guessed from his eternal laughter.

Dear Terra,

There is another. This does not mean I have forgotten or ever will forget... You came through at the end and I admire that. I will always love you but my strongest affections now belong, and truthfully have always belonged, to Raven.

I have let go, you no longer hold my heart, but you remain in my memories forever

Deepest affections,

BB'

The young gothic girl full of untold feelings and the green changeling filled with confusion and misunderstandings walked home quietly with only the soft swish of Raven's cloak to announce their presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To love her was to curse her

Raven stole a glance at Beast Boy who shuffled along, obviously preoccupied. She remained silent and gazed up at the darkening sky. Perhaps, she thought, she did have feelings for Beast Boy…there was nothing good to come of denying the inevitable. She found herself actually enjoying the boy's company, even in the silence. In fact, she enjoyed it more because of the silence.

A tiny smiled played on her lips and she felt a warm blush creep up. She pulled up her hood. She gazed softly at Beast Boy, she felt unusually vulnerable walking now at his side, and yet, she liked it.

He had changed as well, not much, but a little. His eyes were now a mix of green, grey and blue; mimicking the color of the sea. He was taller than her now, by perhaps an inch or so. He remained thin and willowy but none the less older, and now under her close examination, wiser. Indeed his look was not all clownish and utterly clueless anymore, but looked, in a way, a little secretive; mysterious. Beast Boy, mysterious? Raven shuddered at her dreamy thoughts. She was in love, and she was quite frankly, getting sick of herself. Somewhere deep in her mind, pink Raven was giggling madly and swooning at the sight of her 'beloved' prince Beast Boy. Raven involuntarily gritted her teeth. Beast Boy now looked at Raven.

"Rae, do you think it's wrong to have feelings for another person, before, during, and, well, now after, someone has said they were in love with someone else?" he spoke carefully, slightly confused by his own sentence. Raven was quiet.

"Well, I… really don't know, I mean…" she sighed. "You're asking the wrong person Beast Boy, I am not the best person for love advice." She tilted her head to the side. Beast Boy seemed to be… contemplating something. This was just getting weird. Beast Boy was contemplating something. She inwardly shook her head. They reached the tower in silence and she briefly laid a hand on his shoulder before trudging off to her room. She lay unhappily on her bed and fell asleep.

"Titans, Trouble!" the all too familiar phrase jarred Raven from her bed. The titans arrived at the crime scene in record time. They were at a night club where a teenage girl and boy were creating havoc.

"Teehee, I, love, it!" giggled the girl as her accomplice handed her a ruby ring. The girl had Pink hair that was in high pigtails.

She wore a white halter dress with little red hearts everywhere. Her partner had White hair and a pink body suit with little red hearts everywhere. They were flying about the club grabbing people's jewelry and giving it one another. Raven nearly puked.

"Dude, is this guy gay?" asked Beast Boy, who was obviously disturbed.

"I don't know but this Cupid is being really stupid," said Robin. (Why do they always give him cheesy lines like that?) Star grabbed his hands and flung him into the air. Robin soared through the air towards the strangely clad duo and knocked them to the floor.

"Romeo!" cried the female jewel thief.

"Juliet!" he answered as they regained their footing.

Again Raven felt nauseous. She picked up one of the speakers from the DJ table with her powers and flung it at Juliet. For some reason Raven felt a burning hate for the thief, much more so then a normal villain. She levitated up and sent black energy disks at Juliet. Perhaps her distaste was fueled with jealousy. Juliet was a thief and yet she had a lover. Raven was a good-guy and she had no one. Meanwhile Beast Boy had turned into a horse and Robin was riding him and chasing after Romeo. Star flew behind Juliet and shot star bolts at her but Juliet whirled around and shot at Star with her bow and heart shaped arrows.

"Feelin' the love?" Juliet cackled. Star's escape was cut off by Romeo punching her hard in the stomach while attempting to dodge Cyborg's laser cannon.

"Booya!" he shouted. "Score!" he pumped his fist as Romeo's arm was struck with his cannon. Romeo scowled. He was about to shoot an arrow at Cyborg when Robin leapt up and began to strangle him.

"Don't ever hurt my Star." Robin hissed while taking a rope from his utility belt and tying the fearful Romeo up.

Meanwhile Raven continued her vicious assault on Juliet. She grabbed anything and everything in the room and hurled them at Juliet with her powers. Juliet struck Raven with one of her arrows. Raven fell to the ground.

"No!" Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and plowed Juliet down. He had her pinned but she took an arrow and thrust it into the changeling's chest. Raven struggled to her feet and seeing Beast Boy injured she levitated into the air and floated dangerously in front of Juliet. Juliet began to shoot at Raven but each arrow glanced off of her as she put up a shield around herself. The bleeding wound in Raven's leg healed itself in front of Juliet's terrified eyes. Juliet took one last arrow out. It was gold and shimmered strangely. Juliet aimed and fired directly at Raven's heart. It hit its goal and fizzed and crackled as it seemed to be consumed by her body.

"Teehee, little Raven's got a broken heart!" she cooed. Raven grabbed the girl's wrists and bound her with handcuffs made of her black magic. She let the girl fall to the ground and she stalked off to Beast Boy who was being attended to by the other Titans.

"I'll heal him, you guys get these two idiots to jail" she snarled. The Titans obeyed, they could tell Raven was NOT happy. They edged off and soon she and the green boy were alone.

"Rae," he croaked. She put a finger to his lips and then placed her hands over his chest, they glowed a bluish white and soon his wound was healed.

"Thanks," he said. He smiled at Raven softly. She felt a small prickle of pain shoot through her, it was odd but she didn't show it.

"Raven," he said, sitting up. "Would you be mad at me if I said I loved you?" he asked. Her eyes became wide.

"There's no way I could be mad at you for saying the one thing I've always wanted to hear…" she suddenly gasped and fell to the ground. She writhed in pain. Raven had just been about to loose control of her emotions, she expected something to break but hadn't cared as long as she could tell BB she loved him, but instead of something breaking she had been filled with the most excruciating pain she pushed him away, her eyes wild with sheer anguish. He backed off and as he did the pain began to end. She soon got to her feet.

"Rae, are you ok, I was so worried" he inched towards her but the pain began to return as he did.

"Stay away," she gasped. He reeled back, hurt. First she was saying she wanted to hear that he loved her and now he wasn't allowed near her? His eyes pleaded for explanation .Raven mentally strained to understand Beast Boy's effect on her. The golden arrow; it had struck her directly but she'd felt no pain so she'd ignored it. Perhaps… what was it Juliet had said. She had said Raven had a broken heart. It dawned on her. No, she thought. Just when she'd found love, not moments after, she was realizing a curse had been laid on her. Now Raven had no worries of breaking things when she lost control of the emotion love, instead she would feel pain. Her powers had been turned in on her.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, tears ran freely down her cheeks now, her long hair plastered to her face, the realization that she could not have him turned her joy at hearing his confession into bitter sorrow.

"Beast Boy, you cannot love me… and now I cannot love you," she whimpered as a surge of emotion and pain sent her hurling to the ground again.

"Why?" he pleaded. This was not the effect he had wanted.

"That stupid girl cursed me," she spat as anger replaced her sad and dreamy thoughts of love. She stood as the pain disappeared.

"Beast Boy I won't break anything now if I love you but, well I won't break anything except myself," she murmured as pain began to pulse through her again. She stared at Beast Boy,"If you really love me don't come near me," she said. Her violet eyes searched his; she needed to know he understood.

He would not loose Raven… he barely even had her. Tears ran down his cheeks as he turned and walked away.

"I understand Raven… but I will find a way to change it, I swear," he called over his shoulder. As his words drifted to her ears she was filled with love, and admiration, and another wave of pain. She watched him leave with bitter thoughts. Just as she found love, it had been ripped from her finger tips. In her mind Sad Raven went about crying her eyes out and Pink Raven stood, head bowed, her hands and feet bound in shackles made of twisted golden arrows.

* * *

Author's Notes: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love is such sweet sorrow, or perhaps it's simply pain

Raven contacted the tower with her communicator. Her face flickered onto the screen, contorted with pain as she saw Beast Boy in the room. He saw her look and left. The other Titan's looked at Raven, confused. She sighed.

"Uh, guys… I guess you should know about me and BB…" she began. "…So I'll stay away from Beast Boy and hopefully with time I can put my emotions away, just like it's always been." After the Titans heard this they all sweat-dropped.

"Y'all, I think I just heard miss depression say she had a lil' sumthin sumthin goin' on with that idiotic ball of green fluff…" Cyborg's eyes were popping out of his head. "This ain't happening… I mean, come on dawgs; are you trying to tell me this is really happening?" he asked as the Titans nodded their heads. Cyborg gave a little eep that sounded suspiciously like Starfire. He then bolted from the room screaming something about parallel universes and needing to get back to the real Titans. Raven glared after Cyborg. Had she not been so upset with Beast Boy slipping through her fingers, she'd have reduced him to a piece of scrap metal. Starfire looked at her distraught friend and with empathetic eyes glittering with tears she sighed.

"Friend Raven, I mourn for you and your loss of friend Beast Boy's affections. I will aid you in the search to obtain methods of healing you of your terrible affliction." She said gravely. Raven sweat-dropped along with the other Titans.

"Uh, I'll help you and BB too, you know, like Star said…" Robin looked a bit frazzled by his girlfriend's disturbingly long sentence.

"Thanks," Raven said softly, a brief flicker of admiration crossed her distressed features. Robin had a talent with the alien girl; he was probably the only one of them that understood everything she said in her terribly proper English. Raven closed her communicator and left the crime scene, people beginning to tentatively make their way back into the club. She wandered the streets until midnight at which time she found herself curled up in a secluded area of the park, battling her growing love for Beast Boy and the severe pain it brought.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was frantically searching for any information on Juliet and Romeo while Starfire and Robin tried unsuccessfully to locate Cyborg's whereabouts.

"He'll come back when he's ready, right now we have to deal with uh, Raven and Beast Boy." He had appeared to have taken the news of their confessions quite well but inwardly was doing the same thing as Cyborg. Star, on the other hand… As of now it appeared Raven could cope with the pain brought on by thoughts of BB but seeing him took her to the edge.

"GUYS!" they heard Beast Boy's excited cry.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Birds and broken shackles

Beast Boy plowed into a surprised Starfire. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up by the back of his shirt. He turned into a green puppy and looked pitifully at Robin's narrowed eyes…er mask.

"You better not have hurt her," Robin growled. Beast Boy tucked in his tail and whimpered eyes darting over to Starfire who was winded, but pulling herself easily back onto her feet. She hovered in the air as she always did, flittering quickly over to Robin.

"I am undamaged, Robin. Friend Beast Boy has enough to worry about… you do remember how you felt when you were first attempting to ask me out on a date? This must be the nervous feeling Beast Boy is experiencing… only worse because he might not be able to EVER see friend Raven again," Starfire preached sagely to her blushing Boy-wonder. Beast Boy nodded his puppy head vigorously and Robin sighed and put him down. Starfire smiled and kissed Robin lightly on the cheek. He blushed a deeper crimson. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Can I please get on with what I need to tell you?!" he whined frantically. The couple nodded. Beast Boy couldn't help but notice Robin slip his arm around Star's waist. If only he and Raven were the ones with their arms around one another. He shook off the thought and returned to the task at hand. "I did a search on Romeo and Juliet. Evidently they were quite notorious jewel thieve in other cities…" he paused. "Ah, by the way do either of you know what notorious means…I uh, forgot" Robin explained. "Anyways, their biggest enemy in other cities was a guy named Crow," BB thrust a picture into their hands. A man with White hair and glittering red eyes stood in front of a bleak background. He wore a long leather coat with a flipped up collar and that was all one could tell about his attire as the coat was buttoned to the top and the ends swept the ground as to conceal his feet. Robin lifted an eye-brow. "I think he may know how to help Raven," Beast Boy said. Starfire nodded.

"Then we shall depart to his dwelling at once".

Beast Boy shook his head. "I think Star should try and find Raven, keep her thinking about other things, things that aren't painful. Robin, you and I should find this Crow guy and figure out what he knows," Robin agreed. "I think this is where we can find him, he came to our city shortly after the thieves came; at least, that's what the article said online," Beast Boy stated.

"Should we head out now?" Robin and Starfire nodded and they all headed for the door. Star waited as Robin pulled out the R-cycle and Beast Boy morphed into a hawk. Robin went over and gave star a light peck before putting on his helmet and zooming off after Beast Boy. Starfire watched a moment before flying off in the other location, consulting her communicator for information on Raven's where about. Beast Boy and Robin stepped into a dark alley, Robin having parked his ride out on the street. They tentatively shadowed through the alley, crossing beneath absurdly annoying flickers of light which Beast Boy did not fail to complain about. Robin shot him a grimace. He was obviously unhappy about Star being by herself and Beast Boy's whining wasn't helping much either. Beast Boy countered the look with a smirk. Robin was much too overprotective of the 'fragile' girl. Yes, indeed, the fragile girl with alien strength and star-bolts and eye-beams. The two walked on in silence, both equally annoyed with the other. Tension was running high as the Crow figure presented on the picture had not been one to all too friendly. They heard a near-silent whoosh behind them and both shot around to face the being that stood before them. The red-eyed man looked them over with raised brows.

"So, you are the ones who put away those nasty little love birds?" the thought vibrated through them, as if he had entered their minds. Robin scowled. "You did want to speak with me, didn't you?" he questioned, again with his eerie thought speech. They nodded warily. He stared at them haughtily. "I know how to free Raven, I shall go to her and tell her how…she should like to see me again, I'm sure. Now Beast Boy brought up his courage and, though it was not much, he mustered enough to reply.

"No, now I don't know who you are or if you were one of her old freaky Goth boyfriend, or whatever. Either way, she's with me now… sort of… but yeah." He nodded vigorously. "If anybody's gonna talk to Rae it aught to be me," he stated firmly. Crow simply laughed.

"Not possible, Green one. You cause pain. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain long enough for you to explain… though it's quite simple to explain." He sighed. If you truly do not wish for me to see her I will convey the message to Starfire and she may speak to Raven… Starfire is with Raven, is she not?"

It was now Robin's turn to disagree, or at least interrogate.

"How did you know Star, and about our problems, and that we needed to speak with you?" he gritted his teeth. Crow sighed again. How the man was sighing in their brains stood to reason.

"I speak to you mentally, I understand you mentally. I know quite a lot about both of you simply from preliminary readings of your mind, I go no deeper as to save people embarrassment… Beast Boy, I would have you know I would never and have never done such utterly perverted things with Raven. It defies my morals." He seemed almost to growl but still not a true sound escaped his hard lips. Beast Boy blushed. Crow was obviously not the type of guy he had thought… but still he could not get anywhere near HIS Raven. Robin handed his communicator to Crow.

"Raven?" called Star as she entered the park. She heard a muffled groan coming from a small, secluded circle of bushes. She soared over quickly. "Friend!" she cried in disturbed anxiety. Raven sat up, her cheeks tear-stained and her hair littered with twigs and leaves. Raven's hands were dirty with mud as she had obviously been clawing at the ground in futile attempts to alleviate pain. Starfire still could not understand humans and their urge to grab something when in pain. Raven looked at her groggily.

"Star… what are you doing here?... Beast Boy's not here, is he?!" she said suddenly looking frantic before clutching her stomach and rolling to her side, away from Star.

"Raven, I am alone… I have been sent to help you keep your mind from friend Beast Boy. Are you welcome to my companionship?" Raven nodded, she didn't feel like talking but it might help. Raven opened her chapped lips, about to say something but she was cut off by the chorus from Star's communicator. She opened it and watched as a strange man appeared.

"Starfire, walk out of listening distance from Raven." He commanded her. She was startled and awkwardly obeyed. She murmured she'd be right back to Raven who was curiously straining to see who was speaking. When Starfire was a short distance away she nodded for him to continue. Crow looked at the pretty girl on the screen with piercing red eyes. "For Raven, to be released from her curse… she must find it within herself. She must focus her thoughts on Beast Boy and endure the pain, fight it, break her chains. She will be released… from all her emotions, they will flow as one. She will be whole. Raven will no longer need to hide her feelings; her meditation will then only be needed to become stronger. She will not need control." Starfire blinked.

"Truly? She must endure the pain?" Star asked, concerned for her friend. Crow nodded. When he had spoken it had startled Robin and BB as his voice was remarkably like Raven's. Obviously male, it still contained that odd flatness Raven carried. Star sighed. "If I must report the news I shall, but to watch my friend in pain will be most terrible…" she closed the communicator unhappily and drifted heavily back to Raven. Starfire swallowed and explained all Crow had said, but being unsure of his name as he had not told her, she simply left it out and called him 'the strange man'. Starfire failed to connect him with the man in the picture shown to her earlier by BB.

Raven swallowed, her throat felt very dry. "I will do whatever it takes to get back to Beast Boy," Raven stated with that emotionless tone. Her usually stoic face now radiated fear. A bush seethed and writhed in black light before dissipating. She was scared to face the pain… but for Beast Boy…

* * *

Author's Notes: Are the chapters all screwed up? I'm confused... I think they're in the right order but I'm not positive... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Her Darkest Night, Her Darkest Secret

Raven asked Star to stay away while she went through with things; she knew the sensitive alien would be incredibly distraught to see everything. Starfire nodded and crossed to the other side of the park and turned her back to Raven. Raven gulped and then began to meditate, but she focused on Beast Boy, not her center. Of course she was beginning to realize, Beast Boy WAS her center.

Raven began to quiver with pain. She was soon shuddering violently and could not hold herself in the air; she dropped to the ground but didn't open her eyes. Instead she kept confronting her pain. It grew and soon her body lay motionless, sprawled out on the park ground. In her mind things were churning. Raven stood in her mind, facing pink Raven trapped in her shackles. As Raven got closer to pink Raven pain prickled through her body and pink Raven began to change. Pink Raven was no longer pink Raven; she was Beast Boy, standing their pleading with Rae to free him. A dark shape loomed up, blocking her from him and every step closer she was consumed in terrible agony. She was 10 yards away and yet she felt she would die if she got any closer… perhaps she would. Raven was now on her hands and knees, struggling to pull her self closer still, to Beast Boy, what had been her darkest secret now threatened to kill her.

As Raven narrowed the distance her heart beat slower, her breathing became weak. On the park ground her body shook and trembled. Raven couldn't do it, she couldn't. Things of her mind began to swim before her eyes but she fought, she had to. She HAD to have Beast Boy. What would life be without him?

She now pulled herself within half a yard from him and the seething black wall and through blurred vision she cried out to him. She was dragging herself, inching painfully forward and now only six inches away she could feel pain flowing from the wall, coursing through her body, pulling her in. She reached out trembling fingers and touched the wall…

Raven felt her heart stop, her lungs… they did not breath. In the park Raven let out a cry and then fell silent. Unmoving. In her mind violet flames seemed to leap from her hand and devour the wall. Beast Boy's shackles swirled in a torrent of green and black, within the swirling magic came the faint whisper of Azerath, Metrion, and Zynthos. Raven lay broken in her mind. She did it to free Beast Boy. But the Beast Boy she had saved… was her. Her love, her heart and soul, that had been the Beast Boy saved.

When the magic died away Beast Boy stood at Raven's feet and slowly became pink Raven again. She and the other emotions stood around Raven and shimmered and flowed as if they were water. They slowly seeped into Raven's body and a light glow soon consumed her.

Raven stopped glowing and lay, transformed. Her cloak was white and shimmered with a beautiful pearl-like shine. Her hair fell long past her waist in tumbling indigo waves, streaked with lilac and silver. Her clothes were now a long white dress. It hugged her and pulled up into a low-cut halter, the bottom flaring out ever so slightly. The belt stayed but the usual red gems inlaid in the gold rings were now the same as the gem on her forehead; diamonds with golden swirls, her feet were bare but only one was visible as the dress was long but on one side had a slit running from the bottom up to her hip. Her eyes fluttered open softly; her ears perceived a faint whisper echoing about her.

As one the heart sings true,

The darkest night is gone.

Eyes open anew,

To feel and live again.

Black spell intertwined with the green magic that is love,

A single bird has finally,

Sent her darkest secret up above.

When Raven focused her vision she was back in the park. She felt a deep love churning within her, needing to come out and it could. Everything, her emotions, all of them could be expressed without loosing control. She smiled a rare smile that would soon become common, because it could. The fact she could express her emotions freely pressed on her like a weight, but it was a wonderful weight and… she HAD to see Beast Boy! The realization she was simply sitting in the park and not going out to be reunited with him was one that made her feel incredibly stupid.

"Starfire! We have to go to Beast Boy right now!!!" Raven almost squealed. Of course the lovely Tamaranian didn't almost squeal when she saw Raven, she did.

"Glorious, friend Raven you are free and well!" she cried, Raven nodded and when Star embraced her she didn't refuse and instead the two girls cried tears of joy on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Author's Notes: I promise I'll fix the order of the chappies if they're screwed up but I'm pretty sure it's ok... it's just I can't preview the actual story yet and it's ticking me off. BTW I wrote this before Understanding Love... can you tell? I honestly don't know which of the two is better written...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Freed souls will always thrive in love

The two girls flew swiftly in the direction of Beast Boy and Robin, Starfire eager to see her wonder boy again and Raven eager to express her feelings fully to Beast Boy. They were soon flying down the alley towards the boys only to find them completely preoccupied with frantically trying to locate the source of Crow's amused laughter. Raven darkened and her eyes glowed dangerously. Crow would not ruin her moment with Beast Boy.

"Crow, go back to that dark hole you came from, I have more important matters right now," she growled. Crow appeared in front of Raven.

"Really, little sister, you could be a little more appreciative of what I did… of course for you, your silly little insults are probably your way of thanking me, right?" he replied. She gave him a half smile and nodded. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead before vanishing. She turned to Beast Boy who was utterly stunned by both Raven's new look and the fact Crow had failed to mention he was related to Rae. Robin sweat-dropped but was soon inflicted with a bone-crushing hug and bright green eyes blocked his view of the couple.

"Robin, let us depart swiftly on your vehicle so these two may speak in privacy!" she insisted. Although Robin sincerely wished to watch Raven and Beast Boy due to the curious pairing it was, he agreed as spending 1 on 1 time with Star wasn't exactly going to kill him. He scooped her up and trotted down the alley back to the R-cycle.

Raven and BB waited until they heard the roar of the machine die down in the distance. Beast Boy stared at Rae.

"Is it bad if I call you completely hot?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head. His eyes widened, Raven laughed? "Rae, you can control your emotions now? You don't hurt?" he searched her face for any sign of a lie. She shook her head and then embraced him tenderly.

"Beast Boy, I should have risked it before, I should have told you long ago, but I hope it's not too late to say I love you," she whispered in his ear. He blushed madly and smiled briefly before sweeping Raven away in her first real kiss. He parted and she blushed cutely. Her eyes were not the cold, hard eyes that had baffled him, they were tender eyes, full of…emotion. Beast Boy couldn't have thought emotions could be so beautiful. He smiled.

"A ride m'lady?" he inquired suavely as he turned into a Pegasus. She smiled, he loved her smile, and then floated delicately onto his back where she sat side-saddle just before his wings and taking a fistful of his mane gently in her hands he soared into the air and they returned to Titan's Tower. They returned, landing lightly on the roof. He transformed back into a human and she took his hands gently into her pale ones. They stood, simply looking into each other's eyes and understanding all the unspoken things that they had wanted so much to express over the years.

The sun sunk low in the sky casting soft shadows onto the ocean and a lone gull cried in the still air. They listened to the serenading waves as they rushed against the shore, and he kissed her lightly, tenderly before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her down stairs.

"Good night Rae, I love you my dark princess," she laughed a soft laugh that chorused like small bells.

"Tomorrow, you and I will go shopping… I need some darker clothes, and I need my hair trimmed," she stated with a near emotionless voice, it was her voice, but still it carried a soft trace of humor. "Goodnight BB, I love you my little changeling," she giggled and Beast Boy smiled, he knew what he would be dreaming of as she walked down the hall to her room. The couple was asleep in their respective rooms and yet the others, Robin and Star, now ventured on the roof to speak with one another.

"It's nice to see them so happy," Robin said softly.

"But, you are not happy? You are not happy with me?" Starfire asked, her eyes searching his face. He shook his head.

"No, but I was thinking, and…" he looked at her softly before pulling her gently to her feet and then taking a knee. "…Starfire, I love you, I will never love anyone as much as I love you. I need you to be by my side forever, I want to be the only one in your life, I want to be the one you keep… because you are the only one for me." He presented a small, black velvet box and held it out to her. She took it in her delicate hands, her eyes growing wide. "Starfire, I've wanted to ask you for some time now, but right now, just seems… right, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy confessed their love to each other and I now confess my everlasting love to you again. Starfire will you, marry me?" Starfire opened the box and let out a little gasp. A diamond ring was nestled in the box, laid in white gold it was the classic princess cut and the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh, yes, yes Robin, I love you too, goodness Robin, I … YES!" she stuttered between little sobs of joy. Robin slid the ring on her finger and they kissed tenderly. He held her in his arms and then they went down stairs quietly, no words were needed.

That night the Titans slept, each knowing in the room just down the hall lay the love of their life. Starfire and Robin had finally made the big leap and Raven and Beast Boy had conquered the walls between them and were truly in love. Now all that was needed was Cyborg to come back and play as Best Man for Rob and Star and chaperone dates for BB and Rae.

* * *

Author's Notes: One Chappie to go. I'm posting the epilogue with it. Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9 & Epilogue

Chapter 9: Bridal dreams and loving kisses

BB and Rae awoke to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen and the sound of mad giggling, obviously coming from the other resident couple and soon to be husband and wife. Robin had made the food in order to keep from having to kill some monster of a Tamaranian breakfast and Star set the table and encouraged Robin with little kisses on his cheeks and the tiny brush of her hand as she pulled back unruly strands of ebony hair from his face.

"Oh…. You are MOST adorable when you cook my darling little boy-wonder," they heard Star's voice echo through the halls. Though the couple was usually quite mushy around one another, this was all too fluffy for them. Both Raven and Beast Boy appeared to see Robin attempting to flip both normal and tofu eggs while stifling bouts of laughter as Starfire floated about a foot from the ground, her arms entangled about his neck. Raven and Beast Boy sweat-dropped and clung to one another suddenly wondering if their currently missing member had been right about an alternate dimension… this was just WAY too ushy-gooshy for Robin and even Star, well maybe not Star.

"Friends!" Starfire called joyously to Beast Boy and Raven. "We must locate Cyborg and bring him back as he MUST be present at Robin and my wedding!" she giggled, presenting her ringed finger to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Score man!" called Beast Boy and Robin turned and nodded, a blush creeping on his face. "Hey, Raven, maybe when we go to the mall Star and Robin can come with us and shop for wedding stuff…" he looked at her slyly, "Who knows, they might have a two for one sale at the wedding dress shop… or you could just wear that," Beast Boy motioned to the white dress and cloak she still had on. Raven blushed crimson.

"Perhaps," Raven said and then she kissed BB lightly on the cheek. They strode to the table and wolfed down the breakfast Robin had made, Raven even eating a little tofu off of BB's plate along with her herbal tea. They all returned to their rooms to get ready to go to the mall. As they headed towards the door they heard a meek pounding on the door and Star rushed to open it.

"Am I in the correct dimension?" came Cyborg's demanding voice.

"Friend!!!" Star squealed. She administered her usual air-depriving hug and Cyborg smiled.

"Guess that means I am," he wheezed. She laughed.

"Glorious news Cyborg! Robin and I are engaged to be married! And…. Raven and Beast Boy are now a couple as Raven has gained control of ALL her emotions!" Cyborg's eyes bulged.

"You're sure I'm in the right universe?" he inquired skeptically. She nodded the others came out now and welcomed him back. He couldn't help but stare at Raven and Beast Boy's clasped hands warily.

"We were heading to the mall, want to come?" Robin said as if Cyborg hadn't ever been gone.

"Suuurrre… Y'all wanna use the T-car? Because even if this is another dimension, I haven't gotten to drive my baby for a whole three and a half days," The others simply nodded and sweat-dropped. Cyborg beamed and raced out to the garage. The others followed gingerly.

As they arrived at the mall Starfire announced she'd be going to the Wedding Dress store and Robin announced he'd be going with her… and so would Cyborg. Robin had a feeling if Cyborg went with BB and Rae he'd end up running off again. Raven and BB said they'd be in 'Dark Places', which was Raven's favorite clothing store. They'd meet back at the car in three hours. Exactly three hours later they were back at the T-car; Robin seemed to be in shock after watching Star come in and out of the dressing room clad in every wedding dress imaginable. Cyborg was babbling about actually finding a tux in his size and Raven was wearing something much more Ravenish.

Raven was now dressed in a black, satin top that had a wide neck and rested on her shoulders, the sleeves were long and ended in a small band of sheer black netting. Her skirt was a mini black leather skirt that flared at the bottom and her belt, still having gold swirled diamonds in lieu of rubies, was as usual. She wore fishnet hose and her feet were clad in strappy black sandals. She had brought with her one of the blue velvet cloaks from before her 'white transformation'. Her hair wad been trimmed to shoulder length and was still wavy and had her unique highlights.

Beast Boy stood holding her hand and asked if he could see the gown Star had chosen. She pulled it from the hanging bag she carried and showed them. It had a strapless top of white silk and where a v-neck would have fallen there was an inlay of white velvet. It flared softly into a ball-gown type bottom, the bodice ending in a v. The very bottom of the dress had tiny diamonds glittering along the trim. It had a train that swept elegantly back and it was trimmed in white velvet.

"It's beautiful… but wouldn't it be more beautiful in black?" Raven mused. Beast Boy smiled.

"If you want a black wedding dress you can have one… I get to be the groom… right?" She turned and kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" she breathed, blushing lightly. Cyborg's eyes were the size of tennis balls. He simply coughed and got in the T-car. Star put away the dress and Robin picked her up and placed her in the car, she giggled. As they drove home, each was content with themselves and each other… definitely with each other.

Raven: "Ah… Beast Boy?"

BB: "Yeah?"

Raven: "Maybe you should take your hand off my leg…"

BB: "But I love your new fishnet stockings… they're sooo… netty,"

Raven: "Shouldn't we wait until we get back to the tower before you do that?"

BB: "Do what?"

Cyborg: "Nothing perverted goes on in my baby!"

Raven: "I wasn't implying that… You take things the wrong way,"

BB: "Do what?"

Raven: "Forget it BB,"

BB: "Do what?"

Raven: "I love you BB,"

BB: I love you too!"

Robin: "Star, I don't like waiting…"

Star: "We are awaiting some on-…"

Robin: pounces on Starfire

Beast Boy and Raven: cling to one another and sweat-drop

Cyborg: …mumbles…"I said nothing perverted…"

And so things went with the happy Titans… Beast Boy and Raven eventually taking Robin and Starfire's lead, leaving a baffled and disturbed Cyborg to drive them the rest of the way home. Nothing could get in the way of Raven's love for Beast Boy now, not even her emotions.

* * *

Epilogue 

Beast Boy and Raven attended the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Dick (Robin) Grayson. About a month after Starfire and Robin returned home from their honeymoon Beast Boy proposed to Raven, Cyborg serving as a confused Best Man for both weddings. After the girls moved into their husbands' rooms they found themselves preparing their old rooms for Raven's children. Raven gave birth to her first child on Friday the 13 in October of that year. They named him Crow as he highly resembled Raven's brother, save the violet eyes. A year later the twins were born; Lyra and Larka. Lyra was the smaller but older of the two and resembled her father very much but inherited Raven's amethyst eyes while Larka, the younger and larger of the two girls, resembled Raven but took on her father's deep green eyes. They were born on Halloween.

Starfire and Robin have decided not to have children until Slade is behind bars for fear of their safety… although Robin is really the only one who thinks Slade would kidnap their children. Cyborg insists they need to have kids sooner as he took his role as 'Uncle Cy' in stride. However, he doesn't let Raven's little ones near his baby as of yet. It was with slight shock the Titans were informed Cyborg was considering officially marrying his car… but it was only slight shock, they had always had a sneaking suspicion Cyborg would choose the T-car over any girl.

* * *

Author's Notes: The END!!!!!!!!!Ok, so now all my prewritten stories are posted and I can start on something new... I shall no longer be deprived of writing!!!! Oh, by the way I'm working on a novel that has nothing to do with any fanfics but if any of you are interested in reading/editing it.... gimme your e-mails in a review or I'll get it from your user look-up if you tell me... I need some good editors!!! Well... luv u all!

Princess Starfir of Tamaran


End file.
